


Dirty Talk

by Spinestalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DJ Axel, M/M, college student Roxas, dpish, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Axel really wanted was sleep - well, then Roxas offered something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone sequel to From 0 to Home Run in 5.2 seconds but that's old and doesn't need to be read ever.

Axel felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he was awoken by a gentle weight on his hips. Something warm and wet rubbed up his neck, leaving a cool patch of skin that caused him to shiver. He lifted his hand to bat it away but it only caused him to be bitten.

 

“Axel… wake up. I don't have much time.”

 

_Roxas? What was he doing there?_

 

He cracked his eyes open, annoyed. His room was dark, as usual. There were heavy blackout curtains over the window and the door was closed. He liked his bedroom to be as dark as possible, since he so often was forced to sleep during the day. Roxas apparently hadn’t seen the need to turn on any lights.

 

“I don't wanna wake up,” Axel grunted, “I did the midnight time slot at the station. I just got in bed.”

 

Roxas ran a hand up Axel’s bare chest, his hips rocking slowly against his. So confident that he’d get his way, Axel realized with a sleepy annoyance, Roxas had already taken off his clothes.

 

Then again, when had Axel ever said no to sex?

 

“Come on...” Roxas purred, his teeth catching Axel’s earlobe. “I want you so bad...I want you to fuck my ass so hard I won’t be able to think of anything else...”

 

If the bare hard-on grinding against him didn’t wake him up, his tone most certainly did. He let out a snort, reaching to grab Roxas’ ass and rolling his hips to add a better angle to the pressure.

 

“Such a dirty mouth. You really must be desperate.”

 

“Just very, very horny,” Roxas groaned.

 

“Fine, fine, Jesus, so demanding...” Axel grumbled, but eagerly latched onto the other’s lips in a heady kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other. They only broke away when Axel had to crane his arm over the side of the bed to reach for a familiar bottle. He made a dramatic show of it, causing Roxas to roll his eyes and reach instead.

 

“You’re so tortured.”

 

“Absolutely abused,” Axel drawled, watching Roxas’ silhouette as he poured it into his hand. A moment later it wrapped around Axel’s hardening cock, causing him to let out a groan and jerk his hips into the grasp.

 

“It’s Monday. Shouldn’t you be in class?” Axel realized.

 

“That’s why we need to hurry...” Roxas gave his cock a tantalizing twist, his thumb pressing against the slit, “Would just hate to miss Professor Rodenburg’s oh-so-tantalizing lecture on the acid-catalyzed formation of hydrates, hemiacetals, and acetals.”

 

“Fuck,” Axel groaned, “please don’t use big words when your hand is doing that.”

 

“Oh? I guess you’d rather I use more base vocabulary, like how badly I want you. All night, all I could think about was your cock hard and shoving into me. Fucking me so deep and hard...” Roxas’ breath was hot as his tongue laved the helix of Axel’s ear and he emphasised his words with a long tight stroke.

 

A flash of hot arousal flooded Axel with impatience and in a second, he had Roxas on his back. He latched his teeth to a nipple and was rewarded with a hiss and fingers combing his hair as Roxas thrust his hips up for friction.

 

“Go on,” Axel urged as he initiated a blind search for the lost lube. He half-wished the light was on so he could see his boyfriend’s face but settled for the moans and confused sounds as he licked his way down Roxas’ abdomen.

 

“What were you saying about last night?” he prompted when Roxas didn’t continue. “Thinking about me doing what to you?” Axel found the lube just as he reached his goal. He gave a lingering kiss to Roxas' cock before he fumbled to pour lube onto his hand.

 

“Um.. ahhh,” the boy whose mouth had been spewing filth faltered, and Axel grinned in victory.

 

“What? All out of talk now that you got what you want?” he mocked, mouthing at his balls. Roxas faltered a moment, fingers tightening in his hair and legs spreading in welcome.

 

“I jacked off like three times thinking about you,” Roxas said in a rush, “but it was empty and unfulfilling and there was only so much my hands can do...”

 

Axel’s cock made a painful twitch at the words...

 

“Did you finger yourself...” he questioned, running the pad of his thumb along Roxas’ hole. It puckered and gaped at the simulation, enabling him to easily push it in. “How many did you use? How many fingers did you push into yourself thinking about me?”

 

“Three,” Roxas gasped, pulling at Axel’s hair, “The angle was all wrong.. I couldn’t do anything you can...”

 

Axel easily pushed two of his slicked fingers into him, quickly finding the angle that sent Roxas arching off the bed.

 

“Like that?”

 

“Oh, God, yes, please, Axel, that...” Roxas moaned in a way that made Axel ache with anticipation.

 

“‘That’ what, Roxas?” Axel teased, taking Roxas’ cock into his other hand. “You didn’t finish your story.”

 

Roxas whimpered at the abuse, fingers now clawing at the sheets as his legs spread even wider, hips gyrating. Once again, Axel considered the light, craving the sight of Roxas, flushed, with teeth chewing on delectable lips, but there was something erotic about being able to only make out the faintest of lines, of knowing that what he was doing was setting Roxas off without the need to see.

 

Axel pressed an encouraging kiss to the inside of his boyfriend’s knee as he started up a slow rhythm between his fingers and the hand wrapped around Roxas’ cock.“Come on, baby. Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

“Everything,” Roxas breathed out. He reached down to wrap a hand around Axel’s hand. Axel let him take the lead, pumping their hands faster and letting the other fuck himself with Axel’s fingers. “I want you in me, I want your mouth on me... God, Axel, sometimes just thinking about you sets me on fire...”

 

Axel closed his eyes, listening to Roxas’ smooth voice hitch in pleasure. He added another finger and Roxas’ took it with a hiss before managing to continue.

 

“Last night, I was listening to you-- your voice on the radio--and I just couldn’t help myself. All I could fucking think about was all the things you can do with your tongue.”

 

Axel grinned salaciously, bending down to show just how right he was. He started scissoring his fingers as he took Roxas into his mouth, tonguing the underside of his cock while swallowing him down.

 

“Yeah... just like that...” Roxas gasped, “Fuck, Axel, I love your mouth. Your fingers. The way your cock fits so deep. So goddamn good.”

 

Axel moaned at the words, rubbing his hips against the bed to relieve some of the building pressure. He twisted his fingers, eliciting a jerk from Roxas that shoved his cock into the back of his throat. He relaxed enough to take it before starting a bobbing motion. Above him, Roxas cried out.

 

“Axel, oh fuck,” he muttered mindlessly, “my favorite thing, though, is when you’re fucking me and you’re thrusting so hard, holding back for me, wanting me to come on your cock.”

 

Axel groaned around him as hands once again found his hair, urging him to move more. Axel gave him control, relaxing his throat to take Roxas with ease.

 

“And this. Just like this. You always give me what I want. You always know what I need. You’re so good for me.”

 

Hearing Roxas’ words made everything more intense, and knowing he felt all the same things about Roxas made it suddenly almost too much. He pulled his fingers free to grip his boyfriend’s hips, deepthroating him once, twice, three times before pulling back.

 

“Roxas, you have no idea what you do to me,” he confessed before crashing their lips together, finding him with ease even in the dark. “You’re so perfect.”

 

He felt Roxas smirk against him as his legs wrapped around Axel’s but Axel broke away to reach for one last thing beside the bed. Roxas whined, but waited patiently while Axel slipped on a condom. With one last slather of lube he angled himself against Roxas to slowly push in. His body was soft and warm and giving but still so tight that it made Axel see sparks in the darkness. It was all he could do to allow a moment for his boyfriend’s body to become accustomed to his size. Roxas pulled him into another kiss, this one long and deep, tongues pushing and twisting. The intimacy had Axel aching by the time Roxas pulled back, shifting his hips.

 

“Please, Axel...come on,” Roxas pleaded.

 

Arms wrapped around him, fingers in his hair as Roxas peppered his neck and shoulders with wet kisses and bites. He buried his face in Roxas’ neck as he started a slow, deep rhythm. In the darkness, nothing existed other than Roxas, who enveloped him so completely that nothing else mattered.

 

Then again, Roxas had that effect on him, even when they weren’t having sex.

 

He pulled back enough to press his forehead to Roxas'. He couldn’t see his face but his moans and breathy pants burned down Axel’s spine, encouraging him to pick up his pace.

 

“You are so perfect, Roxas,” he said, his lips brushing over the other’s cheeks. “Everything about you. It’s a wonder I get out of bed when you’re in it. That I don’t just stay here, worshipping every inch of you.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Roxas moaned, tossing his head back. Axel ducked to press his lips to the offered neck, sucking and biting and only releasing the skin when he was confident there would be a mark. Blunt nails raked down his back, causing Axel’s hips to stutter in his movement. Roxas’ words had gotten him worked up before and he could tell, by the way Roxas’ hands were flexing with the urge to wrap around himself, that so was Roxas. He lifted up on one hand, the other down to stroke where Roxas was aching hard between them with a casual loose fist.

 

“I bet you look amazing right now,” Axel said, “face flushed, swollen lips parted with silent pleas. God, you're so quiet when you get close, like that’s all you can think about.”

 

Roxas whimpered, hands balling into fists in the pillow.

 

“I wonder how long I could keep you like this. So close you forget about everything but me and my cock,” he gave a hard thrust, “and how much you want to come.”

 

Roxas let out a wet sob and clawed a hand down Axel’s abs. Axel returned the favor by raising his up, running them over Roxas’ hips to the inside of his thighs

 

“You feel so amazing and tight and wanting. Like you’re made for me, to be around my cock.” Axel pressed Roxas’ knees apart, enjoying the new, tighter slide the position gave them. He pumped his hips, jolting Roxas so hard the headboard of the otherwise sturdy bed thudded heavily against the wall. Roxas’ hand reached to his erection but Axel was quick to take it, lifting his hand to press a tender kiss to his knuckles.

 

“No, no, not yet, baby,” he grabbed Roxas’ other hand, lacing their fingers together before pinning them over his head but was careful to make sure he only held and didn’t restrict. Roxas responded by tightening his fingers on his.

 

“Axel...” he pleaded with an arch of his back

 

“Is this okay? Think you can wait a little before you come?”

 

“Oh, you’re kidding me,” Roxas groaned.

 

Axel grinned in the darkness. “That wasn’t a no.”

 

“I’m not sure it counts as a yes, either,” Roxas retorted, running his lips along Axel’s jaw.

 

Axel released his hands, running them down Roxas’ body to grab his ass, lifting him up for an easier angle. “Try for me?”

 

Roxas groaned, arching into Axel’s hips. “Yeah, yeah, but if I go insane because of sex, you’ll be the one to explain that to everyone.”

 

Axel barked a laugh, considering it more of a challenge than a threat. He grasped Roxas’ round cheeks tighter, pulling them apart to bury even deeper. Whatever this new position was doing, it was causing Roxas to whimper incoherently and claw mindlessly at Axel’s shoulders.

 

“You like that, baby?” Axel breathed into Roxas’ ear, accentuating his words by pulling almost all the way out then back in with one swift thrust, “You like feeling me deep?”

 

Roxas let out a strangled cry, his teeth finding the meaty round of Axel’s shoulder. The sharp pain caused a stutter in his thrusting, bringing welcome contrast to his pleasure rather than dulling it.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed out, painfully close to his own orgasm but not wanting to go over until he knew Roxas could no longer be denied. He kneaded harder, his fingers brushing along his own shaft, feeling where he slid in and out of the snug hole. He probed it curiously, wondering if he could stretch it further.  

 

“You’re so open for me,  your ass is so greedy.”

 

Roxas made a whimper and nails bit into his arms, making Axel preen at his lover’s desperation. He pressed his finger against the rim, tugging at it slightly. Roxas suddenly cried out, back bowing. Axel paused, not sure if it was out of pain or not, but his boyfriend made the decision for him, pushing back.

 

“O-Oh, fuck, yeah!”

 

Axel smirked against a smooth neck before shifting his weight to hold himself up with one arm, the other hand going between them to press against the stretched rim where a finger slipped in with ease beside his cock.

 

“So greedy for more,” he purred,  “Would you like that, baby? Do you want more?”

 

Roxas nodded furiously, his hand going to reach for his cock before seemingly remembering Axel’s request and pulling away. Axel set a new slow rhythm that included his finger tugging on the rim as he looked over the shadows of Roxas' face.  He could make out the gasping lips, closed eyes, he could imagine his cheeks hot with arousal. If the light were on he was sure the sight would be porn-worthy, that Roxas would have those crystal blue eyes locked with his in half lidded satisfaction. A sweet, eager, and restless tongue would lick at swollen lips as Roxas visually enticed him for more, harder, everything, until Axel couldn’t hold it another second.

 

“I’m- Oh, God- Axel, I-” whatever Roxas tried to communicate was broken up with groans and whimpers, his arms unable to settle as they flailed for something else to grab.

 

“Tell me, baby, what do you need?”

 

“This!”

 

“This? Just this?” he asked, punctuating his question with a thrust and a light tug with his finger, “Cause I could do this all day. Just stay here inside you while you beg for more.”

 

“No, God,” Roxas sobbed, hands finally finding a hold on Axel’s wrist, “I wanna...  please.”

 

“Want to what? Tell me and I’ll give you anything.”

 

“I wanna come. I wanna come so-” Axel cut Roxas off by grabbing his neglected erection, pumping it with the same rhythm of his thrusts. Roxas was lost seconds later, arching off the bed as he pulsed his orgasm in Axel’s palm. The tightening around his cock was all he needed to follow, riding out his orgasm with jerky thrusts. Roxas whimpered so sweetly as Axel buried his face against his neck and enjoyed the blissful seconds inside his lover before Roxas started twitching from over sensitivity,

 

With a sorrowful sigh, Axel pulled away, careful of the condom which was quickly dropped into a nearby wastebin, and fell to his back beside the blissed out Roxas. After several moments of lull, Roxas seemingly drifting to sleep, Axel poked at him.

 

“Don’t you have class?”

 

“Mm, yeah I just need a few minutes to remember my name, or something.”

 

Axel really wanted nothing more than to roll over and claim Roxas for his pillow, but a quick glance at the clock urged him to nudge Roxas again.

 

“It’s almost 8:30.”

 

“Fuck.” With that, Roxas moved, almost blinding Axel with the click of the lamp. “Sorry.”

 

Axel accepted his apology with a grumble, covering his eyes with his forearm as Roxas cleaned up in his bathroom and pulled on his clothes. He was just about to doze back off when lips pressed against his.

 

“I’ll see you later?”

 

“Mmm,” Axel responded, pulling Roxas for a longer kiss before rolling over to go back to sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2015! Hope you guys have a good and safe New Years.


End file.
